Meeting My Idol
by epic.is.what.i.aim.for
Summary: It's not long after befriending Stella Malone, that Macy Misa gets the chance of a lifetime: an exclusive interview with a member of JONAS. When things go off-the-record, Macy must decide whether to keep a promise or reveal all. KxM, JxS, NxS?


**A/N: Here it is. Enjoy!**

**-**_sister101_

* * *

We all get those childhood crushes. You get to a certain age where you start to notice things … people … boys. It's only human. We usually fall for the unattainable first; your favorite television actor or favorite boy band. The emotions display themselves differently in each person.

Some go to concerts, meet-and-greets, or paparazzi training seminars. Others Google all day long, blogging and fainting over every new picture available for download. Then, a third group of us take it to the next level of online obsession. We become fan-site/club presidents, leading an even larger group of group members.

My name is Macy Misa. And I am the president of the Jonas fanclub.

This fact was the wall that separated me from reality. It also acted as the shady sunglasses that blinded me from the most obvious of truths. For example, when I first became BFFs with Stella Malone, I was shockingly oblivious to her lengthy, quite historic friendship with the boys of Jonas.

You see, as we would walk the halls of Horace Mantis High, Stella would frequently mention a "Joe" character—a very close friend, she told me. And, silly little me, I would usually sigh and then giddily explain how the name _Joe_ rang the Joe of _Jonas_ bell inside my mind; without a clue. Then Stella would smile nervously and avoid eye contact, or eerily change the subject. And yet, I never connected these signs to hidden details on the subject—details she was unwillingly to share. I just assumed that Stella thought my obsession with Jonas was disturbing. My presidency of all things Jonas had scared off friends before, so it wasn't too far-fetched.

I don't blame Stella for waiting to tell me—I would've freaked, no doubt. But still, it was bound to happen, not matter how long she tried to keep me in the dark. And probably, she would've eased me into it. Except, she never got the chance to do so. Even their best friend could not foresee the events I am about to describe….

Jonas came to Horace Mantis.

One bright and shining morning, Stella and I casually made our daily stroll to 1st period. I was rambling on about Jonas, of course, and Stella was multitasking: listening to me (mumbling responses at all the right pauses) and texting the no-last-name Joe. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and cocked her head. I had to take a few steps further before realizing I was alone in my journey, and then looked back at her.

"Stella?" She looked up from her cell with creased brows. "What is it?"

I backtracked to her side. I gazed over her shoulder and began to read the message that was perplexing her so.

"It's so weird," Stella started. "Right in the middle of his response, he just writes: _RUN!_"

"Weird," I said with a smile.

Then, before I could say another word, we heard it. The screaming, the pounding feet … it all meant one thing. A stampede of fanatical teenage girls—and they were coming our way. Instinctively, I gripped Stella by the arm and slammed us both flat against the wall of lockers. The thunderous crowd ran right past us, leaving a trail of papers and trash to litter the hallway.

I slowly moved away from the lockers and my still-in-shock BFF, and picked up one of the flyers. It was a picture of the brothers-of-Jonas. My mouth involuntarily turned upward as I stared at their oh-so-lovely faces resting in my palms. There could only be one reason a screaming crowd of Jonas fans would run through the halls of our school. Stella snapped out of her trance, moved to my side and looked guiltily from the photo to me, back to the photo. Then she snatched it and threw it over her shoulder.

"What was that doing on the floor? Weird, right?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently—just staring her down. But before I could even accuse Stella of keeping a HUGE secret from me, another voice spoke up.

"Stella, is it safe?!" The face behind the semi-whisper stepped around the corner warily. Suddenly my mouth was dry, my knees were wobbling, my stomach turned and an energy I can only describe as adrenaline rush pulsed through my nerves. I couldn't believe it but I was staring at Joe of Jonas. He was _here_ at my school …. He was walking toward me. He knew my best friend by _name_! Then, two more figures followed him out of hiding. Nick and Kevin! It was too much ... and I fainted before I could even say a greeting.

Hours later, when I awoke from my spell, I found a worried Stella by my side. Immediately, I interrogated her about everything Jonas and her long, very detailed history with them. I couldn't believe I'd been so blind. Me! I was the president of their fanclub, for goodness' sake!

It was a few weeks later before I forgave her and got a tiny bit used to seeing Jonas at school every morning. I realized they were sorta … normal. I also noticed they were really cool with Stella, especially Joe. At this close range, I could get all the scoops before any other site out there. Of course, I had learn how close was _too close_ and what personal details had to stay personal.

* * *

**A/N: I finally finished it! YAY! I'm so happy and hope you are too! If you enjoyed and want _more_, please review. Tell me your favorite parts or whatever. Thanks! The next chapter is entitled: The Only Exception. Basically, we'll moving into the real plot and what its all about. Look for it next week.**


End file.
